


The Edge Of Death

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: #FennecLives, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCH THE TRAGEDY, Episode: s01e05 The Gunslinger, Fennec Shand Lives, Gen, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, SPOILERS FOR THE TRAGEDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Fennec Shand was not dead. Yet.What happens to Fennec after she’s shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Edge Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little before The Tragedy came out, and now that she’s alive... :D

Fennec Shand was not dead. Yet.

She was dying, but not dead.

She’d always prided herself on her ability to survive despite the odds, but it seemed like her luck had run out.

Who needed luck anyway?

Sheer determination had always worked better for her. Which was probably the reason she was still alive long after she should’ve been dead.

She’d been in worse spots than this. That’s what she kept telling herself. Just breathe. Breathing is a plus. It means you’re still alive.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

She heard footsteps approaching and looked up. It immediately made the world spin, and for a few moments she thought she’d just imagined the noise.

But no, she could still hear them, growing closer and closer. They were real.

Kriff.

That stupid Mandalorian was back to finish her off.

The figure crouched down beside her, and she waited to feel the sting of another blaster bolt.

Nothing came.

So Fennec Shand waited.

The only thing she felt was a cool bacta patch placed over the wound.

“Wh-who are you?” She asked the figure.

“You need to heal first,” was their only reply.

A few days later, a fully healed Fennec Shand left Tatooine for good.

Maybe luck wasn’t so pointless after all.


End file.
